Protector of the Maiden
by Kaname-Tsunami
Summary: The book has a writing in it suddenly! Wonder how? find out... Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic on Fushigi Yuugi, I would like you guys, to go easy on me.. I know it's kinda confused and not very understanding story..^^;; But hey! I am trying to make ya understand... so.. R/R! and go easy on me!! =D  
  
  
Disclaimer: FY doesn't belong to me!! It belongs to Yuu Watase ^_^. Reiyuza Mikuya is mine!~ =)_**  
  
Fushigi Yuugi : Protector of the Maiden**_  
  
**[Chapter 1]  
  
  
**_The days started as usual. After what happen to Miaka and Yui a year ago, Miaka promised that she doesn't want to go back. But this particular day. She have to force herself. And once again, the book of four gods is opened.  
  
  
_Miaka went to school as usual with Yui and Taka, suddenly, they saw a girl running to school. The girl was same age as them. The girl have long dark blue hair[looks like black but it is blue], with a pure golden eyes. She was hurrying to school which is the SAME school as Miaka and Yui!  
  
"Ne, Yui... isn't that uniform is our school?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Miaka, like obviously yes!" Yui said to her.  
  
"Do any of you girls know her?" Taka asked them.  
  
"Matte!!" shouted the girl as she missed the bus. The girl stop and gasping for air. She went back and sit down waiting for the next bus.  
  
"Anou... are you new here?" Miaka asked the girl.  
  
"I'm not, I have gone to that school a few days only." The girl said.  
  
"I'm Yui. This is my friend Miaka and Taka" Yui introduced herself and the other two to that girl.  
  
"My name is Reiyuza Mikuya. But you can call me Miku." Mikuya smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go to school together ne?" Miaka asked Mikuya.  
  
Mikuya just nodded and go to school with them. Once they reached in school. Taka sent them and he headed to his work.  
  
"Ne, Yui-san, is that Taka, Miaka's boyfriend?" Mikuya asked.  
  
Yui giggled, "They do look like one, deshou? Of course they are." Yui smiled.  
  
Miaka stood there and blush, "Mou, Yui... You can stop that.."  
  
The girls laughed along the way. After school, they headed to the library. Mikuya didn't know about their past. While Miaka and Yui was looking some books for their history project. Mikuya found a mysterious book.  
  
Mikuya opened the book. It has a lot of chinese sayings in it. She went read it and she found herself having an interest in the book. Even though, Miaka and Yui have went through it. When Mikuya flipped at the back pages only to find...  
  
"Eh? This book is so ancient, but the last few pages was really new and it is blank." Mikuya said to herself. "It is so strange."  
  
While she was trying to finish the last few sentences, the book suddenly grew into a really big light.  
  
X X X X X  
  
Mikuya, Miaka and Yui was transfered to another world. "China?! sonna... I promised that I..i won't get transferred here back.. doushite..?" Miaka said.  
  
"For some reason, we're being transferred without any notice." Yui said.  
  
"Sou desu yo... Mikuya! Is she back at the library?" Miaka asked. She is so confused. Suddenly she heard a scream running along the alley of the town.  
  
"Ahh!!! Tasukete!!" Mikuya shouted, running in chibi.  
  
"Mi-mikuya!" Yui pointed at her.  
  
Mikuya ran behind Yui and hide. "Stop it..." Miaka ordered the guards.  
  
"M-maiden of Suzaku!" The guards bowed to her with respect.  
  
The guards bring them to the palace, which is in Konan. Yui just followed even though she used to be a Maiden of Seiryuu.  
  
X X X X X  
  
Once they reached there, "I haven't come here for sometime now.." Miaka said, as she tours around the palace like she used to.  
  
"This place is so wide.." Mikuya said as if she never seen a wide place before.  
  
*sigh* "You girls are like never ever been here before... I mean.. if Miku-chan is okay this is the first time... but.. Miaka.. You're acting weird." Yui said.  
  
"Am i?" Miaka turned to Yui.  
  
"Yea..." Yui frowned at her.  
  
While, both of them are arguing...they didn't realise that Mikuya has disappeared.  
  
X X X X X  
  
Mikuya was in a room, which shows a phoenix statue in front of her. She finds it so nice and very interesting. She went to touch it, suddenly the phoenix's eyes turns into a red light.  
  
"N-nani kore?" Mikuya stepped backwards slowly.  
  
Out of sudden, something suddenly appeared in front of her. It looks like a necklace. "Kirei naa..." She puts out her hand under the 'thing', The necklace slowly lowered to her hand. She wore it, and the light shimmered with a very bright red light on her. "Ahh!!"  
  
Her shout could be heard. The two girls, Miaka and Yui, search for her. They found her in the phoenix's room. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's forbidden?" Miaka explained to her.  
  
"What's that thing on your neck?" Yui asked her.  
  
"Su... Suzaku..." Mikuya said it softly.  
  
"Suzaku? Masaka?! I think we have to search for the star warriors now." Miaka suggested.  
  
X X X X X  
  
The Suzaku star warriors was found at the hall of the throne room. "Na, It has been a year since Miaka is here." Tasuki said.  
  
"Sou daa ne..." Chichiri nods and smiles in chibi.  
  
"I wonder how she will look like? Is she going to be the childish her again? Or has she changed?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"What?! You think I am childish!" Miaka twitched.  
  
"MIAKA!!" The Suzaku warriors shout at her.  
  
"Hey! Long time no see! It's been a year though..." Miaka smiled.  
  
"Who is that, Miaka?" Hotohori pointed at Mikuya.  
  
"Oh! That's Reiyuza Mikuya" Miaka introduced to them.  
  
"Did Suzaku send you?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"No, seems that nothing happen. We were brought here without any notice or any sign of the light or the book." Yui explained.  
  
"Uhm... Anou...." Mikuya sweatdropped. "Are you talking about this book?" Mikuya showed to them.  
  
Miaka and Yui's eyes widened. They are shocked that the book still lives after such a long time.  
  
"I was just about to read a few last sentence, and isn't it strange... there are new blank pages were added." Mikuya said to them.  
  
"What sentence did you read?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I just read... here!" Mikuya pointed out and read to them what she had read before they were brought to the world. "The four gods were... Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko.. " Mikuya said.  
  
Hotohori suddenly noticed the necklace on Mikuya's neck. "What's that on your neck, miss?" Hotohori asked her. "May I take a look?"   
  
"Sure!" Mikuya took off the necklace off her and hand it over to Hotohori.  
  
"Miku-chan, are you sure that thing was given to you by Suzaku?" Miaka asked.  
  
Mikuya just nod in return.  
  
Hotohori confirmed, that necklace was actually Suzaku's sword. "She's not lying... this is by our own god itself, Suzaku. In fact..." Hotohori stops abruptly.  
  
The others was listening to what Hotohori wanted to say. "In fact???" Miaka asked.  
  
"In fact... she was chosen to be Suzaku's protector. I have no idea why would Suzaku do that." Hotohori sighed.  
  
"PROTECTOR!?" All of them was really shocked to her the news.  
  
"Maybe.. she could be... Miaka's protector." Hotohori explained to them.  
  
"Demou saa... Miaka-san.. have you ever seen this new page from the book?" Mikuya showed it to her.  
  
Miaka shook her head. "Ne, Yui... It's kinda strange ne? I think someone, somehow added these blank pages."  
  
Yui nodded in return. "Sou ne..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Gomenasai! if it's too confusing for you.. but hey~ go easy on me.. it's my first time writing this.. ^_^ well hope u enjoyed it!~  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** =) thanks for all th reviews I really appreciate it.. but I'm sorry if the story confuses you.. hmm.. I kinda blurred what the hell am i talking or what am i writing.. hehe..I'm trying to make this 3 girls the main character.. ^^;; so.. if you think the warrioirs are kinda missed out.. I guess it'll =D forgive me.. i mean.. excuse me.. But if u would like to review.. onegaishimasu... pls keep your criticism to yourself.. ^_^  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own FY! I just own her! I mean Reiyuza Mikuya! =)  
  
**Last Summary:** _Miaka and Yui were transported to the other world. But they are not alone. It seems that they were transported with the new girl in school. And the new girl was being chosen as the protector of the maiden. Not just any maiden, but Maiden of Suzaku which was, Miaka Yuuki.   
  
  
__** Fushigi Yuugi : Protector of the Maiden**_  
  
**[Chapter 2]**  
  
The next day, at the palace, The two girls was ready for their breakfast. "Good morning, Miaka." Yui greeted her as she sat down in her own chair.  
  
"Morning, Yui...Where's Miku-chan?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I think she told me that she was exploring the palace." Yui told Miaka.  
  
"Miaka, What do you think had happen actually?" Yui asked her.  
  
"Well, what do you think? Suzaku just summon us with just those words. But what was that suppose to mean?" Miaka said.  
  
Yui nod in return to show Miaka that she agrees on what she says, "That's true. But... it was rather different.. We were not seperated or anything. And not to mention... the book of four gods didn't disappear like last time but instead there was few blank pages at the end." Yui explained to her.  
  
"Seems that something is really wrong...." Miaka told Yui.  
  
Meanwhile, Mikuya was all alone by herself with the book. She is trying to figure out what had happened. When she opened up the book, the blank pages started to have a writing in it. No one writes it, but the stories continues by itself.   
  
"Heh?? What the--" Mikuya is shocked. She trembled when she saw a few writings that is written in there as no one could have write in it. "Strange..."   
  
She read the writings. "After the Maiden of Suzaku and the Maiden of Seiryu had their breakfast, they went to search for their friend who is seated in the garden."   
  
Mikuya couldn't believe what she had read. It was true, Miaka and Yui ARE searching for her. Mikuya's thoughts broken off after Miaka had found her.   
  
"Miku-chan!! There you are." Miaka's eyebrow shot up.   
  
"Something's telling me that we should find out why we are here." Yui started the conversation seriously.  
  
"Uhm... Miaka-san, Yui-san.... I guess no one added the pages." Mikuya told them. She added, "Besides.... our journey have started." Mikuya show the writings to them.   
  
X X X X X  
  
The Suzaku warriors are having their trainning. "Ne, don't you think that Taka should be transferred too." Chichiri asked the others.   
  
"To think of it, without him is incomplete..." Tasuki added.  
  
Nuriko glared at him. "Oh ho ho... you're trying to tease him eh?"   
  
Tasuki grinned. "What do you think??"   
  
"But I think, something's wrong... I really wondered why" Hotohori thinks. "But, Nothing... no news about anything, to think of it, why does the Maiden of Seiryu is here too?" Chiriko asked another main point.  
  
"All we have to do is wait and find out what comes next." Mitsukake said, as he prepare some new medicines.  
  
X X X X X  
  
Meanwhile at Tokyo, Taka sneezed after Tasuki had 'gossip' about him.  
  
"Aachoo!" Taka sneezed. It'd better not that Miaka. Taka thought in chibi.  
  
X X X X X  
  
"No way...." Miaka was disappointed.   
  
"All the sayings, the writings, what it tells the story is true." Mikuya told them. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I guess we have no choice but to continue with what comes next, Miaka, what do you think?" Yui asked.  
  
Miaka was depressed, She doesn't know what to do next. "Mou!! I can't think of anything... I don't want to see any deaths anymore.. all those past war is giving me creeps..." She faced down.  
  
Yui just patted Miaka by her shoulders, Yui can't do anything except just being sad, while Mikuya was confused.   
  
"Anou, Miaka-san, Yui-san... could you tell me what had happened actually a year ago?" Mikuya asked a question, which makes Miaka remembers the past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Heyz! I'm backz with the Chapter 2.. I've been busy but alas!! I have a thought on how to continue the story. Sorry for the delay.. ^_~ Plz Review.. all criticism.. keep it to urself... thank you.... wait for the next chappie!  



End file.
